


Gli uomini pianta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un mondo al contrario.Scritta per il #promptando di Il peggio di EFP.





	Gli uomini pianta

Edmund accarezzò con la punta della sua foglia la bottiglia di vetro, sentendola gelida al contatto e la avvolse, la piegò lateralmente versando l'acqua. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i petali carnosi del fiore che era alla propria sommità, tra il polline si vedevano i suoi occhi di luce verde brillante.

"Cosa fai?" si sentì domandare. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la tunica che indossava, quest'ultima gli sfiorò il proprio gambo leggermente peloso.

"Gli umani hanno sete con questo caldo" disse.

Si voltò e guardò l'umano, grande quanto alcune nervature della sua foglia, immerso ignudo nel terreno per metà. Era rigido, immobile, con gli occhi vitrei spalancati e la bocca aperta; lì. dove un po' d'acqua era finita. la sua pelle rosa era sporca di fango umido.

"Attento a non dargliene troppa, o finiranno annegati" disse la moglie, facendo fremere i petali della sua corolla da rosa.


End file.
